Zino horns
by blazing nargacuga
Summary: life of a boy and girl who become hunters, but were raised by zinogres
1. babys

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the forest that afternoon. The mother zinogre knew something was wrong. She had been hunting all day for food for her three pups Zin, Ore, and Soye. But there was no scent of prey. Then she scented something, faint but still there. She rushed to the smell of what might be food. She was forever shocked that day. There in front of her were dead humans, and at a female's feet were two babies. She quickly scented for trouble before scooping them up in her claws. She knew she could not leave the there. She was not the kind of zinogre to leave defenseless young in the wild. She would raise them as her own. Her pups would love friends. There was one problem. Oh how was she to explain this to her mate?


	2. life in the forest

Chapter 2

Zap was out in the forest with his brother, Zin, a 10 year old zinogre at half the size of an adult, and they were hunting for something to bring to mother when she came back home to the den. Zap was a fair skinned boy with wild black hair groomed to point forward, along with his decent nose and playful eyes he was a handsome boy. Zin was an average zinogre, blue with the yellow spines on his back, but for some reason his horns were longer than normal. But no one complained, he was the best hunter in the group of pups and kids, and those horns helped a lot.

Right now the boys were hunting, their prey, a couple of kelibi grazing in the clearing ahead. Zap said, in the growls and grunts zinogres use to speak to each other "We should attack from opposite sides of the clearing so that they can't escape without losing at least two of their herd". "I agree" was all Zin said back before silently galloping to the other side of the clearing. This was a perfect plan there was a lake out to the side of the clearing, giving the kelibi only one escape option with would give us plenty of time to take down two or more.

I heard a howl and know it was time to pursue the kelibi as they ran toward me, I burst out of the underbrush I was hiding in, with the short carving blade that was given to me on my 4th birth day to make it easier for me to hunt. The kelibi turn towards the lake and don't realize the mistake until they have no way out. We let them run after about five of them were killed. "Zap that was a nice hunt" Zin had yelled while run toward me, dragging two kelibi in his mouth.

"Thank the kelibi, they're the ones who turned towards the lake" I say, smiling. We both laugh, which sounds like a howl, but not as loud and not nearly as smooth. We were dragging the bodies back towards the den. I hope mother would be happy.

Rain was back at the den when her brothers got back, and was shocked to see the five kelibi they were dragging as well. She went to greet them, "hey bros, when you said you were going to hunt to give mom a break I thought you were going to get one or two of those things" I say to them as they come in through the leaves that mark the sleeping area. "We were expecting little more as well, but the kelibi herd took a fortune ant turn and we took down what we see know".

Just then mother came in, her huge form and muscles sagged from an tiring hunt, but she carry tree kelibi in her maw. She dropped her kills on the dens floor she looked at her pups, before settling on the kills Zap and Zin made. "You two must have had a good hunt, but how did you bring down so much". But before my brother could brag like a jaggi yelps Ore and Soye came in, Ore was a small zino, her fur just a little lighter than her mothers. She had thick perfect and sharp horns, and a shy nature, she was never talking much and liked to hunt alone. Soye on the other hand was big, even bigger than her brother, Zin and never stopped talking. Other than that she is an average zinogre.

"Hey sibs (her word for siblings) what you doing today, came by earlier and my bros weren't here" Soye said. "Was wondering where you got to going". "I wonder when you're not looking for someone to talk to, since Ore doesn't talk much, and you _never _stop" says Zin. We all laugh for a good while. This is what happiness is, I think, having a nice time with family and…. well anytime, I wish it could be like this all the time. I was referring to the many cold night that we had had little to eat on; well this is just the everyday life in the forest.

* * *

if you like this story review, i don't mind criticism, also check out the crossover story about monster hunter and how to train you dragon, the legends of berk:Monsters


	3. Hunters

Chapter three,

It was the next day at mid afternoon when it happened, mother came rushing in and Zap had to get up and run with his siblings. I ran as fast as I could, my three sisters behind me and Zin in the back. Mother had yelled to run before four people had come in holding weapons, three had started to fight mother while the last had started chasing them. And the chase wasn't going well for them. Most of us had seen mother when she had told us to run, bloody with her own blood, and with a great limp. Why I think, why do people like me in Rain do this, I was angry about being attacked, what did we do to deserve this. We kept on running with that crazy guy chasing us like he was the devil after innocents.

We eventually got trapped, we were at the same place we caught the kelibi, but now it worked against us. The person had his weapon drawn, a giant horn, but when he saw me and Rain he froze, "Get over here! Are you CRAZY! Those are powerful monsters right IN FRONT OF YOU!" he screamed in a worried voice. Of course we did not understand him, and that just made us very scared, and defensive for all our lives. I drew my knife, Zin, Ore, and Soye all began charging electricity in their fur, while calling thunder bugs to speed up and amplify the process. Rain took the special short sword she had got at the same age as I got my hunting knife out, it was made of one of mother's horns that had broken off when taking an arzuros, and two Zino claws that had also been taken in a fight, but she never told us what fight.

Rain drew her Zino blade and got ready for the battle that was sure to come from this person invading our territory. I climbed onto Soye's back, the electricity not bothering me, as me and Zap had adapted to it long ago. The person was startled by our presence and couldn't do anything as Zin full on throw him into a tree, causing the tree to breakdown and collapse. He got up bleeding and with scrapes of his armor missing, he was about to be zapped again when the other people arrived. I didn't bother to listen as the man yelled to his comrades; I was just readying my Zino blade. The other three people drew their weapons and got ready to fight, they looked like they had something up their sleeves but that went unnoticed by everyone.

With a battle cry the people came at us, weapons ready to slash us across the back or knock us to next week. There was someone with a large hammer, another with a great sword, and the last had dual blades. Almost at once a bloody battle began, hunters slashing and bashing, and my family clawing, shocking, clubbing, stabbing, and cutting back at them. I was cutting at the one with the great sword when Zin cried out over the fighting, he had blood running down his back until- His tail was gone! It was on the ground a ways from him.

That would of put us all in a state of rage but something happened, we had been fighting for long over an hour and everyone was tired as can be. Before anyone could do anything red ball were thrown at us, exploding into a grey gas on impact. I ran to Zin's side feeling unbelievably drowsy. When I got to him he was on the ground, asleep, as I went to his side I saw something that sacred me. All the others were on the ground, and the last thing I saw were the people walking over to us, weapons sheathed. They had unseen felynes with them, hovering over the bodies of my family. That was all I could see before I drifted to slumber.

* * *

sorry for the late chapter release, school and family problems took a lot of my time hope you enjoyed this chapter, by the way you guys should look at the monster hunter how to train you dragon crossover Legends are Born:Monsters of Berk ,its a great story, untill the next update


End file.
